


Chocolate Jasper

by Mynxi



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Lemon, jasper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynxi/pseuds/Mynxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper is sent as a gift from Mistress Alice. Bella is expecting Jasper but not everything he has planned for her.Vampire Jasper/Human Bella. O/S. AU. Just for fun. One giant lemon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Jasper

CHOCOLATE JASPER

By: Mynxi

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is to be made from this fiction.

 

A knock on the door sounded while she was looking around in the kitchen for a late night snack after work. She made a curious face as she walked to see who would be at her door at such an odd hour. Looking through the peep hole she sees golden orbs staring back at her from a pale face with a panty dropping smirk. Her eyes widen. She knows why he's here and although she isn't surprised she is still slightly shocked at the beautiful vampire staring back at her. She just stares at him, taking in his golden locks that surround his face, his strong chin, and beautiful slim nose. His eyes are dancing at her with humor. 

"Miss Bella?" He drawls out nodding his head in greeting. His words snaps her out of her trance and she steps back to open the door for him.

"Jasper?" she whispers quietly, fearing if she speaks too loudly she may wake from the dream that this surely is. 

He can't be here, she thinks. 

He can't be for her. She stands there ogling him without shame taking in his tight black t-shirt that shows the hardened body of a man and the dark wash jeans that hang low on his hips, staring back out at her, wanting to be removed. She notices that he's got black cowboy boots on to complete the ensemble. 

"Miss Bella?" he asks again. 

"Oh, um…yes come in," she stutters out still in awe of the god before her. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss her cheek as he passes by. She feels his icy lips linger momentarily as his hand glides down her arm. He passes by and she shuts the door slowly turning to see him leaning on the wall to the hallway. One boot against the wall gently and his arms crossed over his chest as he takes her curves in.

"Mistress Alice sent me," he says holding up a grocery sack she hadn't noticed he was holding before. Her brow furrows as she looks at the sack wondering what he has. A chuckle escaped his lips and her eyes snapped back to his. "You did ask for a chocolate covered gift, right?" he inquires with a wide grin swinging the bag in front of him to indicate that it was chocolate in the bag. She smiles knowingly now and a bit nervously. 

"Yes," is all she can say.

"So. Uh?" she starts but he cuts her off. 

"Shhh," he says as he glides toward her placing a finger on her lips, sensing her nervousness. 

"You don't need to talk. I'll take care of everything," he says gently and she nods her head in agreement. He takes her by the hand. "Lead the way, Miss Bella," he drawls in that perfect  
Texan accent. 

She looks to their entwined hands, feeling the coolness of his skin and relishing the electrical touch that she can feel pouring from his body. She begins to lead him to the bedroom. 

"Uh unh," he says and she stops, looking at him in question. 

"But I thought-" she starts but again he cuts her off. 

"I think we should start with a shower, Miss Bella. After all I want to be clean for the chocolate and I want you to help." He pulls them both into the bathroom that he is standing in front of.

Switching the light on she just watches at him awe. He is handsome and he smirks at her knowingly. The next thing she knows he is tossing his shirt on the floor and she is left looking at his muscles, arms bulging, abs rippling, pecks swelling, he has faint blond hair that trails from his belly button down into his jeans and she stares wonderingly at it. 

"Miss Bella, join me?" he asks holding his hand out to her and she automatically reaches for it. He pulls her into his chest and her free hand goes up to catch herself as she collides into his frozen rock hard chest. She can feel the hardness of his body and the contours of the muscle under his hand but she is frozen as she realizes this gorgeous man wants to shower with her. She's never been one to be shy but this is surreal.

He smiles and leans down to kiss her lips gently. She feels the heaven of cool silky marble lips that touch hers and then she feels his icy wet tongue trace her bottom lip asking for entrance which she grants without a thought. He explores her mouth and she tastes the sweet cinnamon sugary taste that is Jasper, just a hint of a woodsy taste making him all the more masculine and divine. He quickly pulls off her top with her bra leaving her bare chest pressing against his cold marble planes. He smiles as he takes in her luscious tits. He leans down and she feels his icy breath blow across her nipples causing them to harden before he flicks his tongue out and licks them both greedily. Her moans fill the silent bathroom and she runs her fingers gently through his hair.

He continues kissing down her stomach and removes her pants slowly. She watches him inhale her arousal and just the thought of it makes her wetter. He smirks up at her again knowing what he is doing to her, feeling her lust increase around them. He gently runs his splayed hands back up her legs stopping at her hip bones. 

"I don' think I can shower you with these on, darlin'," he says as he grips the sides of her panties and shreds them. 

She squeaks at the suddenness of the movement but could care less about the panties, that move alone made her core clench with need, his display of strength increasing her lust for him. He purposefully inhales again with his nose so close to her center she wants to just move that centimeter closer to his mouth but she stays frozen, letting him take control.

"Hop up on the sink, Miss Bella," he instructs. She glances behind her and moves to do as he asks. He stays on the floor and opens her legs placing each one on his shoulders with a kiss to each inner thigh. 

"Ready for your bath?" he asks with a glint of humor in his eyes as he begins leaving open mouthed kisses along her legs, working his way up her thighs. She lets out a little squeak feeling his cold lips but it quickly turns to moans as he makes his way to her aching center. She holds on to the edge of the sink to help her balance and watch him as he kisses his way up to her hip bone, across her toned stomach, and then down the other leg. He's teasing her but she just watches, waiting. He blows a cold breath right at her aching center and she twitches uncomfortably, making a whining noise.

He chuckles lightly and she glares at him for his teasing, but remains silent otherwise. While she has eye contact he lowers his mouth and licks up her folds. The cold sensation is like nothing she's ever experienced and her surprised noises indicate that. He smiles as he dives in for more, tickling her clit with his tongue causing her to squirm mercilessly, holding her hips firmly in place. 

She begins to squeal and whine and squirm trying to decide if she wants more or if she wants to get away from the overwhelming sensation. He finally moves one hand to pump an icy finger into her. His thrusting increases in strength as he continues and she begins calling his name and God and just speaking incoherently as her orgasm wracks through her body. He continues to work her clit with his tongue causing her to cum again immediately. She's panting heavily when he pulls back and licks his fingers clean, with a satisfied smirk.

"I think you're fairly clean. Now, how about me?" he asks pulling away and unbuttoning his pants. She just sits there, watching trying to catch her breath. "It's ok…I am gonna hop in the shower for real, right quick like, and then I'll meet ya'll in the bedroom. You better stay naked though," he said with a commanding look. 

She nods and hops down to her feet, finding herself a bit wobbly she hangs on to the sink for moment and he chuckles, he turns around and lowers his boxers giving her a nice close up of his toned, marble white ass. She feels the need to just grab it but she resists and turns for the door, waiting until he's completely in the shower hoping to get a better view but the frosted shower doors make for no view at all.

With a sigh she walks on shaky knees to her room, she begins taking the pillows off the bed and turning it down. She realizes they are going to be playing with chocolate and goes to get some towels to lie on the bed. Glad that she thought of everything she can, she gets a couple large candles and lights them setting them around the room. Jasper walks in wearing just a towel and there is still water dripping from him. She feels her mouth salivate as she wants to lick the water drops from him. His hair dripping into his golden eyes doesn't faze him as he watches her reaction and she can feel herself becoming more turned on. Her nipples harden again and she looks between Jasper and the bed unsure what to do.

He smiles knowingly at her hesitation; he holds up the plastic sack again and swings it back and forth. "Chocolate, remember?" he says with another smirk. "How do you want it?" he asks in a whisper, while he walks towards her. He takes the two syrup bottles out of the bag. "Mistress Alice wants you to enjoy yourself, Bella; she said to do whatever you want. Do you want to lick it off my thighs, my arms, my chest, my neck, my cock?" he asked each one pointedly waiting for a reaction. She feels weak, faint even as he describes each of his body parts and she takes the time to survey each one as it is mentioned. 

"Yes," is all she can say. 

He smiles wickedly. 

"Then let's get started shall we?" he drawls out.

He takes the towel from his waist and tosses it to the floor; she gets her first glimpse at his hardened member. Standing erect and tall, he lets her eyes linger on his engorged member that she wants to suck on; she wants to feel pounding into her. After several moments she realizes she has been staring and a blush rises, while looking up into his amused eyes. 

"Yes, it is all for you tonight, Miss Bella," he responds in a husky voice. He proceeds to crawl into the center of the bed and lies down on his back. "I suppose you need to apply the chocolate where you want it, if we are to get anywhere tonight." He smiles widely at her and she looks toward the chocolate bottles. She slowly moves to grab one, disbelieving she is going to get to do this. This is Jasper Fucking Whitlock and he is in her bed.

She pops open the chocolate bottle and begins to drizzle it on his chest, trailing down to his erection. He makes a hissing as the liquid comes into contact with his member. She smiles wickedly knowing she did that to him. After getting a little on one of his thighs, she closes the bottle and proceeds to lick the chocolate off. It was a good thing she was hungry earlier. She settles down next to him and lets her warm tongue begin on his chest. She can feel the contours of his muscles under her tongue and fingers as she moves but it's a little too dark to see the chiseled muscles. She didn't even appreciate the fine definition of them in the bathroom but she knows who this is. She knows this badass solid vampire that is in her bed submitting to her right now is not what he seems at the moment, and that thought alone turns her on even more.

She's on the side of him and soon she feels his icy fingers running down her spine and he begins to purr under the ministrations of her tongue as it traces each muscle while lapping up the chocolate. His fingers glide down her ass and land in her hot center. He gently pushes two fingers into her just as she begins to lick the chocolate off his cock. 

"Suck it," he commands and she shivers slightly just hearing those two words. She wanted to anyway and he begins to pump his fingers into her in time with her mouth moving around him. He's too big to take all of him in so she leans on one arm allowing the other hand to assist her in pumping his length. His work on her core does not go unnoticed and soon she is moving on his fingers while sucking him and moaning because of all the sensations.

He picks up the pace and she follows. Using his other hand he grabs her hair a bit forcefully and pushes her a bit further down onto his cock until he hits the back of her throat and he explodes into her mouth with a shout of "YES!" just as she suddenly comes on his fingers. 

She cleans off the sticky cinnamon and chocolate sweetness that's left and lets go of his member. He smiles up at her. "That was fun darlin', you're a mighty fine sucker," he says with a chuckle. 

She rolls her eyes at the bad joke but smiles in spite of herself at the compliment. She starts to move off the bed and he grabs her arm pulling her back. "Where d'ya think your goin'?" he asks with his brow furrowed.

"To get cleaned up, sir?" she asks quietly. 

"Uh unh, we ain't done yet, sugar," he says and pulls her to lay on the bed. "I hear you like the bite?" he asks huskily. 

Her eyes widen at what he is saying. "I…uh…" she begins to stutter out. 

"Shh, Mistress Alice won't let nuthin' bad happen to you, darlin', she trusts me, now you need to too. So you know how this is gonna work. I'm gonna, Fuck. You. Hard," he enunciates each word and with each word she becomes wetter, her lust growing to new heights. "Then when you climax I'm gonna bite you, right here," he explains as he places his hand on her breast. She narrowed her eyes in question. "Mistress Alice, doesn't want a visible mark, she wants ya'll to enjoy it without worry. I will drink from you, just a little, enough to make sure there's no venom in your system. When I'm done, I'll seal it closed, this will burn a li'l, but with your orgasm it shouldna be too bad. Any questions?"

She realizes Mistress Alice has thought of just about everything, well everything to this point. She trusts him so she believes she will too. "No," she squeaks out because she's nervous, nervous that it will hurt, and that this is really going to happen. Just plain nervous. He smirks. 

"I know your nervous, darlin'. It'll be fine. I promise," he says into her ear as he licks down the pulse point on her neck. He grabs two scarves off the bedside table she never noticed and ties her arms without a word to the headboard. He hovers over her and his lips go to her nipple, while another hand strays between her legs again. He gently rubs her clit until she beings to squirm. 

"Jasper… please?" she begs knowing she wants him in her and even then she still feels the nervous. 

He leans in and asks blowing cold air into her ear, "What do you want, Miss Bella?" He leaves his head there and traces the shell of her ear with his icy tongue. 

"You. Please, sir?" she rasps out.

"More specific, Miss Bella," he encourages, pumping his fingers harder into her burning center and she feels herself on the verge of an orgasm but then he stops. Her eyes fly open to glare at him. She's met with humor. "I've decided to give you a second bite," he informs her as he scoots down between her legs. He slides two of his fingers back inside of her hitting her g-spot and nibbles gently on her clit causing her to cum almost instantly. "Come for me, Miss Bella." She feels her body shake intensely as she calls out to God. 

When she returns from her high she feels him licking up the come in her folds and looks at him questioningly. "I thought you were gonna bite me?" she asked very confused.

He smiled widely. "I did and mmm... you are delicious, sugar." 

She wished she could have propped herself up on her elbows and look between her legs for some sign that he had bitten her. There was nothing on his face, no scars that she could see from her restrained position, no burning sensation except…. Oh. She looked back into his eyes and he smiled widely. 

"Yep," he said with yet another smirk. Her clit tingled wildly but it wasn't painful it was strangely erotic, like it was overly sensitive after using a vibrator. She stared down between her legs. He chuckled and crawled up her like a lion after his prey. "See it won't hurt much."

He laid his frigid marble body against her and the cooling sensation combined with his weight felt nice. She could feel his erection rubbing against her clit with each little movement he made and it is horribly sensitive causing her to buck and squirm. He chuckled again. 

"Hold still," he commanded while licking along her collar bone. 

She nods but realizing he can't really see her, she starts to speak but he leans up kissing her deeply. She feels him slide his cock into her as his tongue enters her mouth. She moans loudly from both and he begins to pump slowly into her. Each thrust she can feel the tingling vibrations in her clit and she is so glad in this moment that he chose to bite her there. She begins thrusting back into him moaning and occasionally letting out an expletive. He halts his movement and glares at her. 

"If you want me to finish you will hold still," he warns with evil expression. She stares at him afraid in that moment of his strength and power over her. 

"Okay," she squeaks out. 

He begins kissing down her neck letting her breathe and she feels her orgasm warming in her abdomen, as he resumes his thrusting. This is going to be the best orgasm she has ever had.

"Harder…faster…." She requests through labored breathing and he responds with his body. 

"As you wish," he whispers quietly into her breast as he takes a nipple in his mouth. She wants to wrap her legs around him and feel his cold body against hers but she remains still until he picks one of her legs up and places it on his shoulder, sending him deeper into her heat. 

This is more than she can take, and she calls out, "I'm commmmmminnng….." she feels the bite she has forgotten about into her breast. It's painful and sexy and she feels her walls clamp tighter around him sending her into a frenzied orgasm. White lights burst behind her eyes and she can't hear or see anything, she feels like she is floating, there is no one else there.

What feels like minutes pass and she begins to realize she is panting, opening her eyes she tries to gain focus. Jasper's head is between her legs but she still can't feel him, can't hear anything. Slowly her senses come back and she feels the slight burn in her breast and she looks to see the silver scar on her skin. She's finally able to feel him as he continues to lap at her folds and clit. She realizes her clit is tingling even more than before and wonder if he bit her there again. She suddenly feels the hyper sensitivity of her clit and squeezes her legs around his head trying to get him to stop. He continues, easily holding her legs apart. 

"Please," she whispers through ragged breaths.

"What?" he looks up at her in question. 

"Stop. No more. Please. Too sensitive," she pants out. 

He smiles widely. "As you wish," he says again but gives her folds and clit one more languorous lick causing her to try and jump away from him, to which he just laughs. "I guess my job here is done. Do you want help to the shower?" he asks and she just shakes her head as he releases her arms and begins rubbing the soreness out of them. "Do you want me to stay?" She nods her head and he crawls up to lie with her covering her up first with the comforter that was tossed on the floor.

"Mistress Alice will be pleased. She asks that you let her know about our time together. She'll want to know if you enjoyed it and if it was enough to be forgiven. She wanted this to be perfect for you. I did all I could," he spoke into her auburn hair as she was fighting off sleep to listen to him. Once he stopped talking she allowed herself to succumb to sleep, knowing she'd need to call Mistress Alice in the morning to forgive her and thank her for the special gift.


End file.
